Snapes punishment for 'drarry'
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: Ron and Hermione are gone for Christmas break and pretty much everyone in the school. Harry is left all alone….. With Draco. The two boys decide to try and sneak off into Dumbledore's office but are stopped by Snape and he wants to give them "punishment"for doing it. Rated m for later chapters AU


**A/N: Heyyy people this is my very first 'drarry' romance story/one shot thing! Anyway here it is! . review, favorite, and follow the story thanks!**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione are gone for Christmas break and pretty much everyone in the school. Harry is left all alone….. With Draco. The two boys decide to try and sneak off into Dumbledore's office but are stopped by Snape and he deserves to give them "punishment".**

"I'll miss you guys a lot." Harry hugged both Hermione and Ron goodbye. Tears were forming on Hermione's face "Oh Harry don't worry we'll only be gone for two weeks."

"But you're the one crying Hermione."

"Oh I know it's just that it's going to be a very long time till we all see eachother again." Hermione started to wipe off some of her tears. "Well im not going to cry for sure." Said Ron with a little sadness in his voice.

"Well you guys should go get on the train before it leaves without you." Hermione and Ron both grabbed their bags and both finally said their goodbyes and were out the door just like that.

After a little bit of sitting in his dorm Harry looked out the Gryffindor Commons window and saw the smoke rising from the train and the well-known whistle coming from it letting everyone know that it was shoving off. "There they go" said someone from behind him.

A smile spread across Harrys face "Yeah well now at least I have you all to myself, Draco." Harry turned around to see his muscular boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh Harry your kisses are like sweet chocolate that I can't ever get enough of." The two lovers wrapped their arms around eachother and held that position for a while. "I feel the same Draco. Now, why are you here and not on that train right now?" Draco's hands lowered down onto Harrys firm ass and said, "Well I wanted to be herewith you and besides we can do whatever we want! No one's here to see anything."

Harry pulled out of his grasp and walked over to the couch and plopped down into it. "I don't know Draco the teachers could catch us."

"All the teachers are gone too except for Snape because he has no one to go to but he always stays in his potions room fiddling with stuff, im not sure what though." Draco sat down next to Harry and looked at the fireplace and said "_Firnoculant."_ Making the firewood catch fire and started a nice and romantic fire for the two lovers. Draco wrapped his arm around Harrys shoulders. "I love you so much Harry."

"Yeah I love you too. But you know."

"Know what?"

"That I don't like to sleep alone. So."

Draco smirked a little and decided to toy with Harry. "So what?"

"Really Draco, really?"

Draco started to laugh "What?" Harry started to laugh too "God you're hopeless." Both boys started to laugh. Draco pulled Harrys face up to his and gave his lips a small and warm kiss. "So do you still have your 'Marauders Map'?"

Harry looked at Draco quizzically "Yeah, why?"

"Well I was just thinking." Draco looked away from Harry and into the fire. "That maybe we could sneak into Dumbledore's office and to be safe see where Snape is at or anyone else."

"If we get caught we'll get into a lot of trouble Draco." Draco looked down at his feet in defeat. "But, I might be able to help you sneak into Dumbledore's office if you sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Draco sat up a little and smiled "It's a deal! So get your map and we'll start there."

After a while Harry found the map and both boys spread it out onto the table and Harry spoke the secret words and sure enough Snape was pacing around in his potions room. "It seems that Dumbledore left Snape in charge of the school for break." Said Harry.

"Told you so. Well then, let's get a move on buttercup!"

"Oh you're such a child, but before we go let me grab some stuff for us." Harry walked upstairs and into his room. Harry saw Hermione's "No-bottom" purse and took it. He filled it with some snacks, his wand, some clothes, and more importantly lube.

"_Can't ever go wrong with lube."_

"Are we ready yet Harry?!"

"Yup! On my way down!"

"So it seems we're in the 4th corridor on the 6th floor and to get to Dumbledore's office we need to get to the top floor; the 8th floor." Said Harry.

"Gosh who would have thought that Hogwarts would be so confusing and big and by the way is Snape still in his office?"

"Let me check. Oh god."

"Oh god what harry?"

"He's not there!"

"Well where is he!"

"I don't know, well. Wait I found him. He's in he is um in Gryffindor tower."

"What! Why is he in there?!"

"I don't know! But look!" And sure enough there was Snape in the lonesome tower. His footsteps moved swiftly through each room probably looking for two more pairs of feet to no avail. After a little bit the steps stopped and then in a moment were out the door and down the hallway and starting up the stairs.

"Does he know where we are? He's coming right up the stairs and maybe even to us!"

"Well Draco how am I supposed to know? Let's go peek over the edge of the staircase to see if he's coming this way." Both boys made their way to the stair cases and peered over the edge of a railing and could hear Snape's labored breathing from running and all three could see each other. "You little whelps! You were supposed to be in your own towers tonight! But now I have something very important for you two! Just you wait!"

The two lovers looked at each other and yelled "Run!" Both took off in haste up to the 8th floor and after they made it they saw Snape coming speedily up right after them but only on the 6th floor staircase. "Gosh how is he keeping up?"

"Here we are, the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Now Draco you've been in there plenty say the words and we can go on in." While Draco was occupied with the door Harry went to the staircase and saw Snape just coming to the 7th floor. "Nowhere for you to go now!"

"Come on Harry! Run!" Draco was in the staircase and it was already spiraling up and already halfway up. Snape was now right behind Harry. Harry bolted for the staircase with Snapes fingers just inches from his back. Now the staircase was almost out of sight. "Jump Harry!" and he did. Draco caught Harrys hand and was pulling him up but Snape latched onto Harry's leg. "You boys are in so much trouble!"

"Kick him free Harry!" harry tried kicking off Snape but he latched on tightly but then the staircase came to a stop and was at Dumbledore's office. "Now you two can't do anything at all except pull me up and get the punishment you deserve!"

**A/N: So did you guys like the first chapter? The next will be longer and more raunchy too lol! Tell me how I did and of course I hope you liked it . **


End file.
